koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aeris97
Hi, welcome to Dynasty Warriors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wei page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 14:01, 27 May 2009 Empires has it so everyone can be made playable And he is only playable in Empires titles in the Dynasty Warriors series. I know you can play him in Kessen II, Rotk, and Dynasty Tactics, but all you were listing was a moveset that's shared by other NPCs. It doesn't really make him that unique. You can note minute differences that he may have -mainly stats- in a fighting style section of some sort, but don't try to say that it's his own unique moveset. On the other hand, if you want to update the Edit Characters page with Empires information, go ahead. That's one of the original goals of making these the pages, but someone made it without really considering Empires. You can say that "such and such" moveset is "shared by NPCs like..." and even link back to the Edit Character article in the NPC page, but don't list the actual moveset on a NPC page. It gives the wrong impression that you can play NPCs in the original port of the numbered title the Empires installment is based on, when you can't. Sake neko 15:51, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Edit characters means: #Original characters made by the players. #NPCs from the normal titles made playable only in Empires. #Any original characters found only in an Empires title. #Any original playable characters found in any other spin-off or expansion. I don't know what you mean by "removed" characters, but this means original movelists found only in Empires or whatever character you decide to create for yourself falls in the Edit Characters page. This means the Guo Jia moveset you were trying to put on his page would actually be better made here since he shares the same moveset with other NPCs. Don't count Strikeforce characters as edit characters because they are actually advertised as playable or as an actual character by the mass media. Strikeforce also is an original story gig like Warriors Orochi and needs to be separated from the quasi historical setting that Empires strives for. The weapon customizations, skills, cards, and edit parts for Strikeforce can be linked as a distant cousin, but they really, really deserve their own pages. Sake neko :Also, please don't mindlessly copy and paste from wikipedia without doing your own research to verify it. One, it's lazy and shows that you don't want to do anything original for the wiki. Two, you have to credit wikipedia and three, there is no guarantee that these summaries are accurate. Du Xi and Zhong Yao are good testaments to what I mean. Sake neko 13:40, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Please read this above section again. None of what you wrote was actually anything you personally wrote. You personally "edited" what was on wikipedia, but that's all. You did not actually bothered to look for the information yourself to even double check the info you copied. And it shows. ::For instance, why did Mi Fang surrender? It says that he did so in other scrolls due to fear. In Lu Meng's scroll, however, he saw Shiren in the Wu army and invited the Wu army as guests. Did you even bother to check or research for that? No. Stop copying and actually do some more research if you want an actual historical section. Sake neko 21:07, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm going to ignore your comment regarding your research effort for Du Xi because anything I say would unintentionally sound offensive. Anyways, as long as a character fits the requirements I said above in a Dynasty Warriors title, then, yes, they would fit in the Edit Characters page. A fair warning real quick: original characters do not include bodyguards since they need their own page to separate themselves as NPCs. Try looking at the To-do list to get an idea what is also needed for the page. Sake neko 16:25, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :I am not going to have this argument because I have read your section and the wikipedia article and the tone and pacing nearly match exactly. You have abridged certain sections, but you haven't actually checked or said where and when everything took place. This section: and was serving together with Guan Yu. However, for personal gains he betrayed against Liu Bei and defected to Sun Quan, and caused to Guan Yu’s demise. Contrary to the novel, Mi Fang did not return to Shu, instead, served his remaining years in the Kingdom of Wu. looks close to the mini section that kongming wrote. You could have even said more about the RoTK version of his surrender, when he was forced to because Fu Shiren's rash actions prevented him from stepping out, but you didn't. My word, you didn't even try to say something like his entire family tree and made that connection that Lady Mi, Liu Bei's wife, is his younger (sometimes argued older) sister. :In other words, it doesn't really sound like you're really talking about the person you're talking about. That's why there are so few historical sections complete on this wiki. It takes a lot of time to write something original and informative. You're fine to think that Mi Fang and Zang Ba needs good and lengthy historical sections (everyone who was real does), but please don't just whip it out without really bringing more of your personal flare and love into it. Actually take some time to read more than just two sources. Put some more thought into, that's all I am saying. Sake neko 21:50, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, as long as you see what I've been trying to say. I understand that it's hard since I do this on the side, and it does give me a headache from time to time. ::Also, to answer your question about Zang Ba, several of the RoTK NPC characters were made by a nameless ip who probably had the same thoughts you did regarding Du Xi's red link on wikipedia. "Gee, I want to see this page made but I don't know more than this. I hope someone can say more about them." The only difference? He/she went way overboard and filled out several pages with maybe one or two sentences and that's it. Unfortunately, Zang Ba and lots of other people (about 90 or so) were among them. To make matters worse, most of the NPCs were already pretty barren before the ip's flood of pages and templates from NPCs were barely being made at the time. Despite pleads and warnings to stop, they kept going until Kyosei blocked them. If you looked at the community portal, I pretty much pressed to keep them anyways since there might be some potential to fill them in. I have been trying to fill in these pages, but obviously it's going to take awhile. Haha, I kinda regret my position a bit. ::This is also the reason why I get grouchy when someone makes a NPC page but doesn't really fill it in with anything. So I'm sorry if I sounded crabby when I saw your edits about Du Xi. :) Sake neko 22:20, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Image uploading policy Please do not see this as me personally picking on you this is just mostly me being tired of having to categorize every single image everyone uploads. As part of our uploading policy here left from the original founders, please take the time to categorize the images you upload. Adding a category to an image can be done before it is uploaded by typing in wikicode Category:__ in the Summary text box. "__" is for the name of the series or particular image category you are uploading. For example if you were uploading a Samurai Warriors 2 render, you would categorize it as Category:Samurai Warriors 2 Character Images and so on. The category can be added after it is uploaded by editing the image file itself. Click the Edit this page button near the top left hand corner of the image page. While editing it, simply use the Add category button you see near the bottom left hand corner of the editing space to add the category. In the future if you fail do to this, I will simply delete all the images you upload for not following the uploading rules. Kyosei 19:42, July 4, 2010 (UTC)